


heart-shaped box (with my broken heart inside it)

by MsThing (Hieiandshino)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, POV First Person, POV Stiles, Poetry, probably bad poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/MsThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>So I, unconsciously,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>put my heart in a box</i>
  <br/>
  <i>and hid it underneath my bed</i>
</p>
<p> <i>(But then you came)</i></p>
<p>(Unrevised work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	heart-shaped box (with my broken heart inside it)

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf does not belong to me.
> 
> English isn’t my first language and this fanfic wasn’t revised by my beta, so if you see any mistake, please let me know!
> 
> First try at writing something in this fandom, with these characters and this ship. I am sorry if I didn't grasp Stiles' personality right but I need to get used to him and criticism from the fandom always is good. I understand some parts may be confusing, but I wanted it to be as close to the character I see in the show as I could. So confusion, change of the subject to later bring it back and some observations and attempts of humor are all there.

When I was thirteen,  
God broke my heart when he took my mom  
away from me.  
She was there, healthy and smiling  
and then she was dead,  
buried and in peace, they said,  
and leaving  
my dad and I behind.

When I was fourteen,  
Lydia Martin broke my heart when she started dating  
Jackson Whittemore  
Who is so many things I can't even start  
cursing him.  
Also, my dad told me it isn't polite  
and, for some reason,  
Mrs. McCall agreed with him.

So I, unconsciously,  
put my heart in a box  
and I hid it underneath my bed  
( _together with my insecurities and my_  
_lack of social skills_  
_and my fear of being alone_  
_and my panic attacks that actually_  
_never_  
_stay in the box_ ).

My body, however, was there for anyone to have it  
because  
a)  
no one wants to die a virgin  
and b)  
no one wants to be completely alone.

My body, however, was there for anyone to have it  
and no one did.

And I thought,  
“I am glad, because it's easy to break your heart  
a third time  
and I'm not sure I can put it back together once again”  
( _I'm not sure it is together right now_  
_and I am scared to look at it and_  
_see my heart_  
_shattered_  
_scarred_  
_scared_  
_just like me, most of the times_ )  
But I said:  
"I'm going to die a virgin"  
( _even I think it's funny_ ).

But then you came  
Sour and sad and full of rage and werewolf-ish and so  
so  
so  
broken  
that, for a moment, I thought  
you were my mirror  
Except for, you know,  
a better good looking version of me  
who gets all the girls  
and all the boys  
and looks great on a leather jacket.

But then you came  
and, somehow,  
during your visits at my room  
you found the box underneath my bed,  
my heart shaped-box,  
with my broken heart inside it  
and took it with you without letting me notice  
( _for so_  
_so_  
_so_  
_long_ ).

You never put my heart back together  
you never sat down and mended  
until it was healthy and smiling again  
( _like my mom before God thought  
she was prettier with him_ ).

You never put it back together  
But you never gave it back to me  
So I guess this means something.

I hope it does.  
( _I'm always always always_  
_hoping_  
_and wishing_  
_and praying_  
_and loving_  
_and waiting for someone_  
_to love me back_  
_and I think this is a lyric_  
_for a stupid love song_ )

So I guess it means  
I love you  
and you, maybe,  
maybe  
maybe you love me back.

So why don't you stop smirking  
( _stop crying and raging and_  
_remembering the smell of burnt wood_  
_and old-sweet-sad memories and Kate_ )  
and come kiss me?

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at poetry. It was supposed to be a normal fanfic, I swear, but it sounded much better like this. It must suck, but I don't regret it (right now).
> 
> **Edit (five minutes later):** Well, now I am regretting.


End file.
